Roomies
by Sinfully Soulful
Summary: AU. Buffy is a student at UC Sunnydale. She’s looking for an apartment and she finds one… man of her dreams included.
1. Apartment Hunting

Disclaimer: Sadly… I own nothing.

Pairing: Bangel, Woz, X/C, F/S little bit of B/R (but that wont last long.)

Summery: AU. Buffy is a student at UC Sunnydale. She's looking for a n apartment and she finds one… man of her dreams included.

"So how goes house hunting Buff?" Xander asked his blonde best friend as he sat down next to his girlfriend at a bench to eat lunch.

"Not good… every apartment I go to see is either crappy or two expensive." She replied shoving a fork full of chicken salad into her mouth.

"Bummer." He replied taking a bite out of his cheeseburger.

"I don't understand why you don't just stay with us." Cordelia told the blonde.

"I told you… you guys have the whole couple thing going on… I don't want to get in the way of that… or try and study with a surround sound opera of moans for the next three years."

"Come on Buff." Xander pleaded with his friend. "We love having you. You make coffee in the morning before class."

"I told you guys in the beginning that I was only staying until I could find a place. Besides if Cordelia and I have to share a bathroom for much longer… things could get dire." Buffy joked.

Buffy walked up to a tall building. This was her last appointment of the day. She'd already been to six different apartments in six different locations throughout town and nothing. Buffy entered and took the elevator up to the fourth floor. She walked through the hall and stopped in front of apartment 414. "Here goes nothing." She mumbled as she knocked on the door.

Suddenly the door swung open and a gorgeous man in his early twenties appeared. He was tall with brown spiky hair and dark penetrating eyes. "Hello, can I help you?" The man asked.

Angel looked at the blonde goddess in front of him. She was petite with long blonde hair flowing over her shoulders and sparkling blue-green eyes.

"HI… I'm Buffy Summers… I'm here about the apartment." She replied calmly…shocking even herself.

"Oh… I'm Angel, come in." He stepped out of the doorway for the young women to come in.

Buffy entered and spotted a man with bleached blonde hair and a brunette girl sitting on the sofa.

"Spike, Faith… this is Buffy, she's here to look at the spare bedroom." Angel told the couple.

Spike and Faith didn't even look up from the television.

"Sorry about them, they are rude… professionally." He said leading her down the hall and into a spare bedroom. "Here you go, as you can see there's a wall sized closet and a big bay window that over looks the town." He led her back down the hall from where they came from stopping in front of a closed door. He pushed open the door. "This is the bathroom… your basic bathroom plumbing included." He moved again passing another closed door. "This is my bedroom. Spike's is on the other side of your room and this one…" he stopped in front of a small room across from the bathroom and opened the door, "is the office. I do my work from here mostly… you'd be free to use the space also if you wanted to." Angel told her before closing the door to the nicely decorated room. He turned and headed back to the living room. "This of course is the living room," he walked through the living room "and this is the kitchen… this room is probably the least used in the apartment, but it does have a great view," he said as he moved towards two large glass sliding doors that lead out to a balcony.

Buffy was in awe the view was amazing, you could see the whole town from here including the beach. It was great.

"So what about that Faith chick, where's her bedroom?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, Faith doesn't live here, she's Spike's girlfriend, sometimes she stays over but she has a place of her own." Angel told the blonde. "Okay, I have to ask you some questions though. Do you smoke, drink, do drugs of any kind?"

"No, sometimes but not often and never enough to get drunk, and no."

"Do you party often, listen to loud music at all hours of the day?"

"I party but never at home. I'll go to either the bronze or a campus party with my friends. I don't really listen to music unless I'm at a party and when I do, never loud." She told him.

"Oh, you go to school?"

"Yeah I'm in my second year at UC Sunnydale." She told him.

"I graduated from there like two years ago."

"Cool."

"Umm… that's all for the questions. Do you have any for me?"

"Yeah all the ones you just asked me."

"I don't smoke, sometimes I drink, but I don't get drunk, I'm not a party person or a loud music kind of person."

"Okay… what about Spike?"

"He smokes, but not in the apartment, he drinks, he parties, but never here and he listens to loud music at all hours of the night."

Buffy shook her head, "How are you guys living together, you seem so different." She giggled.

"Spike's my half brother, so I gave him a place to stay. I told him though that if he doesn't follow the rules, he's out."

"What are the rules?" She asked.

"No parties, no smoking inside, if you get drunk don't break anything, if you come in really late or really early in the morning, don't be too loud that it wakes me and stay out of my room." He told her smiling.

"Oh, okay."

"Rent's $200 a month the first of every month, you pay me and I pay the owner." He told her.

"Okay."

"So Buffy Summers, when can you move in?"


	2. Moving In

"Angie's in love." Faith teased from the sofa.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" He asked the brunette with a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Well I gotta say Peaches she is a hottie." Spike said.

"Whatever, I'm going to shower, I've got a meeting." He said before heading to take a cold shower.

Buffy entered the apartment her friends rented and placed her bag on the floor before throwing herself onto the couch.

"Buffy?" Willow called exiting the kitchen where she was doing some school work.

"Hey Wills."

"So I guess you'll be staying with us for another day."

"Actually I'm moving out tomorrow. I found this great place." She told her friend.

The Next Day

Buffy unlocked the apartment door and picked up one of her boxes entering the apartment, Xander and Oz close behind with other boxes.

"Nice place Buff." Xander said whistling.

"Yeah." Oz added.

"Thanks guys. Come on, my rooms down the hall." She said leading them to her room.

"So Buffy how's the roomies?" Xander asked as they left the apartment for more boxes that were in Oz's van.

"Cool. Angel's nice, Spike… well he's … I don't really know, he didn't say anything the whole time I was here, nor did his girlfriend Faith. She's probably not too happy that her boyfriend is living with another girl."

"So you're living here with another guy." Xander asked his friend worriedly.

"No… two guys." She said grabbing a box and heading back into the building.

What?" Xander asked as he and Oz brought in the pieces of her bed.

"A little hard of hearing Xand?" Buffy asked as she placed some more boxes on the floor.

"Buffy are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. If not he'll have to meet up with her big brother." Oz said with a smile.

"Thank you Oz." She said as she went out to get more boxes. "I'll be right ba…" She said as she bumped into a muscular chest. "Ow. Oh Angel… I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." She said rubbing her forehead.

"It's okay."

"Oh god… did we wake you? I didn't know you were…"

"No Buffy, I was in the office doing some work. I heard you guys moving things in and came to see if you needed any help."

"Oh… thanks… actually I still have my dresser in the van, if you want to help me bring that in."

"Sure." He said following her out of the apartment.

After a few minutes, Buffy and Angel had gotten he dresser up to the apartment and were trying to get it into the apartment. "Hey Buff, you're bed is all together. It looks like you and your friend here have the dresser thing handled so we're going to go. We've got class in an hour and we need to shower." Xander told his best friend.

"Xander, Oz this is Angel, my roommate."

"Hey man."  
"Hey."

"Hey."

"Well we're off. Bye Buffy." Oz said giving his little sister a hug and a kiss. "Come on Xand."

"Bye guys. Tell Willow and Cordy I'll call them later tonight."

"So those are you're friends?" Angel asked as he pushed her dresser into place.

"Well Oz is actually my big brother. He's a year older. He's been dating my best friend Willow since Junior year of High School. He's in a local band called Dingoes Ate My Baby, Willow's pre-med at UC Sunnydale. Xander is studying contruction and his girlfriend from High school is studying fashion and design at UC Sunnydale also. We've all been together since Sophmore year when Oz and I moved her from LA."

"What about you?" Angel asked helping the girl put her curtains up.

"I'm undecided. I'm not really sure what I want to do with the rest of my life." She told him as she put some drawers back into her dresser.

"It's hard to decide at such an early stage of your adult life." He said helping her hang some things from her ceiling.

"Yeah I guess." She said plugging in her alarm clock. "Angel do you have the time?" She asked him.

"Umm… it's one- thirty." He told her.

"Thanks."

"Wow. It's already one-thirty. You hungry Buffy, I could make us some lunch."

"Yeah… I could eat." She told him standing up to put the bed sheets on.

"What do you want to eat?"

"How about we order pizza, my treat for helping me." She told him.

"Sure. I'll call the order in, what do you want on your pizza?"

"Pinapple and green peppers." She told him.

"Okay. I'll be back." He told her, heading out to the kitchen.

Buffy and Angel finished getting Buffy's things in order they sat on Buffy's floor talking.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Angel asked taking a sip of his sprite.

"I'm not sure. I'm kind of tired. However, I promised Willow and the gang that I'd go to the Bronze with them." She said as she took a bite of her slice of pizza.

"Oh. Well I want to have a welcome to the apartment dinner some time this week if that's okay. You know, Spike, Faith, you and I."

"Oh that sounds great. We could do it tonight if you want, then we could all go to the Bronze and you could meet the rest of the gang."

"That sounds great. Spike should be home from work soon, so I'll tell him about it."

"Cool. Well I'm going to shower."

"Yeah… I'll start making dinner." He said as he rose from the floor and headed out of the bedroom.

AN: I would like to thank everyone for all the great reviews, keep them coming.

Buffangel23

Buffstuff500

Adrienne

Lizzy11120

AngelBuffyFluffin

Pinkyblue-ice

Deadbeatsoul

Anj4eva091403

Mysticallove

Giggles18

Dave

Mysterious-vixen

Yuna black

Fanficer lore


	3. Dinner

Dinner

"Buffy dinner's ready." Angel yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming", Buffy called, getting up from her bed. She took a quick glance in the mirror, fixing her hair and the little bit of make up she had put on. _Don't want to over do the make up, we're only at home, but boy oh howdy, he's a hottie._ She thought to herself before leaving her room and heading towards the kitchen for dinner.

Buffy's hopeful face fell when she noticed Spike and Faith sitting at the table to. _So much for a romantic dinner for two_. "Hi Spike, Faith." She nodded to the couple as she took the seat next to Angel.

"'ello luv." Spike said as he took a sip of his beer.

Faith only nodded, not really paying too much attention to her.

"Well everyone, let's dig in." Angel said setting the dinner rolls on the table. He took his seat next to Buffy as they all began to eat. _Wow, she smells REALLY good._

"So luv, tell us a little bit about yourself." Spike said through a mouth full of spaghetti.

"Umm… I have an older brother. His name is Oz, he's lead guitarist for a local band called 'Dingoes Ate my Baby'. He's dating my best friend Willow. Umm… two other best friends named Xander and Cordelia, they're dating. Umm… I go to UC Sunnydale, haven't declared a major yet."

"What about your parents?" Angel asked. He thought this women had an amazing air about her, he wanted to know everything there was about her.

"They're dead, well actually, mom and dad separated when Oz and I were in elementary school. My dad left with his secretary and never looked back. Mom re married and she and my step dad Giles died in a plane crash coming home from England our senior year. Oz took care of me and I moved into his apartment with the band until I finished High School."

_Idiot, oh yeah that will woe her, ask questions about her dead parents._ Angel chastised himself while giving Buffy a very heartfelt and lame "Sorry".

"Hey, it's cool, it's not like you killed them." Buffy said as she continued her food. "So… um… what about you guys?"

"Well as I told you before, Spike's my half brother. My mom moved back to Dublin when I graduated college. My dad died when I was sixteen. Um… I have a full sister named Kathy who is studying Dramatic Arts at UCLA, hence the open room. She used to live here." Angel told her._ Please love me._ Angel screamed at her in his head as he shoved more chicken into his mouth.

"Oh… how old is she?"

"About the same age as you."

"What about you guys?" Buffy asked the couple.

"Well my mum lives in London, my old man lives in New York. I have no little siblings. I work at The Fish Tank as a barkeep." He told her.

"Oh, I've heard of that place, never been inside though."

_There's a shocker. Blondie's never been in the Fish Tank._ Spike though snidely.

"What about you Faith?"

Faith looked up from her dinner as though realizing the blonde was there for the first time. She took a sighed deeply and spoke a full sentence for the first time since Buffy had met her the day before. "I work at the local Karate Gym and the local hunting shop. My dad left my mom when she got pregnant with me; my mom's been an alcoholic since I can remember. She still 'lives' in Boston. I have no siblings that I know about." She said with a smirk before continuing to eat her food.

"Oh." Buffy said lamely as she finished her plate.

"Here, I'll take that." Angel said leaning over Buffy and grabbing her plate.

"No it's okay Angel. I'll wash the dishes, it's the least I can do, since you cooked." She told him, grabbing the plate.

Their hands brushed and they stared at each other like lovesick little teens.

"Umm… no Buffy, it's okay." Angel said moving towards the sink. _If you really want to help me, just kiss me._

"Are you sure?" She asked standing behind him. _Hmm, nice view._

"I'm sure Buffy." He said turning to face her and giving her one of his 'light up a dark cave' smiles.

_God, that man has a smile that could out bright the sun._ Buffy thought. "Okay… well how about you guys come with me to the Bronze tonight. My brother's playing and you could meet the gang." She said hopefully. _Please say you'll come, please._ Buffy's mind practically pleaded with Angel.

"Sure luv, love to." Spike said.

"Yeah, I guess I could check it out." Faith said replied as she sat on the couch.

_Not you two. Dammit. _Buffy only smiled. "Cool. How about you Angel?"

Angel looked over at the blonde goddess that stood before him. _Anything you want my love, I'd give you the world if you'd only give me the chance._ "Sure, let me just finish the dishes and I'll change." He said turning back toward the dishes.

"Okay, umm… great. I'll tell the gang to meet us there." She replied with a smile as she practically skipped into her room to call Willow. _It's like a date. Only he doesn't know about it and his half brother, his half brother's girlfriend and all my friends will be there, but still… god I'm a loser._

An: Special thanks to those who sent me reviews for Chap 2.

Kathrine212

Marauder Queen

IsabelGuerin8888

Marie

Raycheld

Pinkyblue-ice

SlayaDevyn

ThePantonsShadow

Adrienne

Giggle18

Buffangel23

Buffstuff500

Spikestar

Lessthanangelic1

Angels death

Anj4eva091403

Lizzy11120

Yuna Black


	4. Bronzing it

The Bronze

"Hey Buff." Willow waved as she saw her best friend entering the building.

Buffy walked over to her friends, Angel, Spike and Faith close behind. "Hey guys, this is Angel, Spike and Faith. This is Willow, Xander, Cordelia and my brother Oz is the one on stage with the bass guitar." Buffy said introducing everyone and then pointing the where Oz was on stage playing.

Angel, Spike, Faith and Buffy sat and enjoyed the show.

"Your brothers' band is pretty good, B." Faith told Buffy as the four walked to the apartment.

"Yeah, they've been together since they were freshman in High School. In fact they're working on getting a record deal." She told them.

"You too seem close." Spike stated.

"Yeah, we are. He's my best friend. He's always been there for me, after dad took off he took over the role of man of the house. When mom and Giles died he got legal guardianship of me till I turned eighteen. We've always taken care of each other. He's the only person to see me cry and vice versa." She told them.

"Sounds nice." Faith said with a twinge of jealously in her voice.

"Yeah it is." She told her as they continued to walk home in silence.

Next Morning

11:30 am

Buffy woke up at the sound of a knock on her door. "Come in" she called out.

The door opened to reveal Angel. "Sorry for waking you, I just wanted you to know I was leaving for work now. I left my number on the fridge. Um… Oz called this morning, said to call him …oh and so did Willow. She said she needed to talk to you… to meet her at the Quad at one if you could."

"Thanks." She replied swinging her legs over the side of the bed, revealing her tan legs to Angel's hungry eyes.

"Umm… well… I gotta go." Angel said as he watched her beautiful form walk through her room. Buffy was wearing a pair of baby blue shorts that had the word 'Devil' on it and a white tank top. _What I wouldn't give to be those shorts._ He thought to himself.

"Okay… well have fun at work, she you later." Buffy said as she grabbed her things and headed towards the shower, walking past Angel in the hall.

One Week Later

Buffy walked into the apartment and found Spike sitting on the couch eating a bag of chips and watching Passions.

"Afternoon luv." Spike said not looking up from the tv.

Buffy took the seat next to him. "Hey Spike." She said grabbing the bag of Sour Cream and Onion chips from his lap.

They just sat there until it was over. Spike turned toward Buffy, shutting off the television. "What's wrong luv?"

"Nothing." She said quickly. Spike just looked at her. "I've got a date tonight." She confessed with a frown.

"I don't get it. Shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"Not if you don't like your date."

Spike raised an eyebrow at her. "Then why the bloody hell would you date the wanker?" He questioned, completely confused.

"Because my friends are worried about me. I haven't had a date since my ex and I broke up a month ago. So they set me up with the TA from my psyche class."

"What's the wanker's name?"

"Riley Finn."

"They set you up with a bloody fish boy?"

"He's a corn bread Iowa boy who's been trying to get with me since my first semester."

"well if you don't like him why your mates hookin' ya up with him?"

"Because they say he's 'sweet, cute and intelligent' etc…"

"If you don't like the wanker why are you even bothering to go on the date?"

"To please my friends."

"whatever, luv. Listen if he tries anything funny you tell me and good 'ole Spike will be right there to beat him up." He told her with a smile.

"Thanks Spike."

"So what time he coming to pick ya up?"

"Six-thirty."

"It's four luv. Shouldn't you be getting ready, stressing over outfit choices and all that rubble?"

"Normally I would but since I don't want to be dating him, I'm not going to waste my time. I'll take a shower at five-thirty." She told him as she turned on the tv. "Judge Judy?"

At five- thirty Buffy went to take a shower. Angel got home and heard voices from Buffy's room. He walked down the hall and saw Spike sitting on her bed and Buffy in a towel standing in front of her closet. Spike noticed Angel.

"Hey Peaches."

"Hi."

"Hi Angel." Buffy said as she kept looking in the closet. "Come in." She said when she noticed he was standing in the hall.

Angel walked into the room and sat next to Spike. _Damnit she's hott, but she shouldn't be like this in front of Spike. Doesn't she know I'm the only one who should be able to look at her beautiful flesh. I mean, Spike has a girlfriend!_ "What's going on?" He asked calmly, trying to keep his thoughts away from how hott Buffy looked and how jealous he was that Spike was seeing this.

"The birds got a date with some fish boy from psyche." Spike told his brother.

"Spike please don't call him that when he gets here. TRY and be nice."

"Why?"

"Because I HAVE to."

"I'm not the one going out with him now am I?" He said with a smirk.

"It's not like I WANT to!"

"Wait you're going out with a guy you don't even like?" _But wont go out with me?_ Angel asked.

"Uhhuh." She nodded as she pulled out a black skirt.

"Why?"

"Her pals are worried about her so she agreed to get them off her back." Spike informed him.

"What do you think?" Buffy asked holding up a long black leather skirt and a red tank top.

"Too revealing" Spike said, "Don't want him to think he's got a chance."

"True, but I don't want to be too conservative and scare away potential dates."

Spike got up and went into her closet. A few seconds he pulled out a black nightie without a crotch. He just raised an eyebrow at her showing Angel what he found. "Now why don't you wear this around the apartment?" He asked with a smile.

Buffy snatched it from him and threw it on the nearby chair. "It's not for you." _It's for Angel hopefully._

_Please say it's for me!_ Angel yelled in his head.

Spike just shrugged and turned back toward the closet. A few minutes later he turned back to her. "Here wear this." He said holding up a pair of black tight leather pants and a red low cut sweater. "Leaves things to the imagination but shows off your assets." He said saying the last word while hitting her butt softly.

"Thanks." She turned around and started changing. "So Angel, any plans tonight?" She asked pulling on her sweater.

"No."

"What about you Spike?" She asked pulling on her pants.

"No, I'll be waiting up to hear about your wonderful date with Fish Boy." He replied smiling.

Suddenly there was knock on the door.

Spike looked over at Buffy. "Speak of the fish." He said getting up.

Angel looked at Spike's retreating form and turned to Buffy. _God she's beautiful._ "I better go keep an eye on Spike. Good luck." He said as he rose from the bed and went to the living room.

When Buffy got to the living room she found Spike and Angel glaring at Riley. "Everything okay?" She asked her roommates.

Angel and Spike only nodded, still glaring at Riley. Buffy turned to Riley. "Riley?" He only nodded and then turned to open the door. Buffy grabbed her coat and left.

Two Hours Later

Buffy walked into the apartment and found Spike and Angel sitting on opposite sides of the sofa watching The Shield. She put her purse and jacket on the coat hanger and sat in between them.

Angel and Spike looked at her glum expression and handed her a bag of chips and a can of soda. Buffy took them wordlessly and they continued to watch the tv. When the show was over, Spike shut off the tv and turned to look at Buffy. "That bad huh?"

Buffy looked up and nodded, "Oh YEAH!"

"Where'd you two go?" Angel asked. "He took me to this Italian restaurant and then to the Bronze."

"Doesn't sound too bad." Spike said.

"He spoke through the entire dinner about Iowa, cows and his mother. Then he kept stepping on my feet every time we TRIED to dance. Finally I told him we should play pool, cause my toes were so swollen and every time I went to hit the ball he was either checking out my ass or my breast. He was practically undressing me with his eyes." She shuttered in disgust at the thought.

"Poor Buffy." Angel said in mock sympathy while in his head he was rejoicing.

"So what was the glaring contest about earlier?" She asked taking a sip of her diet Dr. Pepper.

"He accused us of being lovers." Spike answered with a scowl.

Buffy proceeded to spit out her soda in a fit of laughter. Angel and Spikes' glares only making her laugh more, a minute later she stopped. "I'm sorry, it's just…" she could barely contain her laughter. "Don't worry you guys don't give off gay vibes, he's just… very old fashioned so he thinks that if an unwed women is living with two men then they must be gay, or else it would make me a sinner."

"Stupid git."

"Did he ask you out again?" Angel asked. _Please say you'll never date him again because you just love me and want only me!_

"Yeah." Buffy replied with a frown. "I turned him down, one night from hell is enough to last me for at least the rest of the semester."

"Good, I don't ever want to see that stupid fish boy around her ever again." Spike told her.

"Here, here." Buffy cheered.

AN: Thanks to all those who reviewed. Keep it coming.


	5. Walking Home Alone at Night isn't Safe

Two weeks Later

Buffy was walking home from a night at the Bronze with her friends. It was well after eleven and all she wanted was to get some sleep. Buffy was thinking about her bed and having Angel in it when she heard someone call her name.

"Buffy turned around and saw Riley jogging towards her. _Great just what I need…an encounter of the fish kind._ "Riley hi." She said plastering a fake smile onto her face.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing just on my way home." She told him as she continued to walk towards her apartment.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night with me."

"Riley that's sweet and all but no. I've already told you I'm not interested in you like that." She told him.

Anger began to boil inside Riley. _Liar._ "Don't lie to me. What happened your pimps wont let you date me?" Riley said angrily.

"What?" Buffy asked upset.

"Come on Buff. Stop acting like you don't want me." Riley said as he moved closer towards her.

_This guy is starting to invade my personal Buffy space. Only Angel can do that._ "Riley back off okay? I'm not interested. Now leave me alone. I have to get home." She said as she picked up her pace.

"Why in such a rush? Gotta get to your men?" Riley said grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. "This wont take long."

"What are you..."

Buffy didn't get to finish her sentence because Riley's fist connected with her face.

"Shut your whoring trap." He said pulling her into an alley.

"Riley stop it!" Buffy yelled as she pounded her fist against his chest. "Riley please… please don't do this." Buffy said through tears.

Riley dragged her into the alley and threw her against the wall behind some crates.

"Please Riley." Buffy pleaded with him as her head hit the wall.

Buffy could feel blood began to flow down the back of her neck, making its way down her back. _God please don't let this be happening._

Riley just laughed at her and slapped her again. "Shut up bitch." He yelled before pulling up her skirt and ripping her panties from her body.

Buffy tried to push him off of her but he was too strong. _Angel where are you, please come save me._

Riley slapped her again and threw her to the floor.

Buffy's head slammed against the concrete and then everything went black.


	6. Concerned HOTT Roomates

An two hours later Buffy woke up in the dark alleyway. She looked around and painfully put on her clothes.

Buffy got to the apartment and quietly snuck into her room, trying hard not to wake her roommates. When Buffy opened her door she found a very worried Angel and Spike on her bed.

Once they heard the bedroom door open Angel and Spike's head flew up.

"Luv, where have you been?" Spike asked raising to put on the light.

"Don't." Buffy said before he could reach the light.

"Why not?" Angel asked.

"My eyes hurt is all. What are you guys doing here?" She asked as she took off her heels and tossed them into the closet.

"Willow called over an hour ago. When we came in to get you, you weren't home. She said you had left the Bronze at around eleven." I told her that when you got home we'd have you call her, but Buffy it doesn't take two and a half hours to get here from the Bronze." Angel said worriedly.

"I stopped at a friends house is all." She said grabbing her towel from the closet.

Spike didn't believe her story and quickly flicked on the light.

A gasp escaped both men's throats at the sight of Buffy. Her hair was a mess, there was a huge bruise on her right cheek and there was a giant gash on her forehead. Dried blood was stuck to her neck and the straps o her tank top was broken. Her skirt was rumpled and dirty.

"What happened to you?" Angel asked getting up and moving closer to her.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said allowing Angel to lead her to her bed.

"Buffy luv, you need to tell us what happened. Who did this to you?" Spike asked coming up besides the two on the bed.

"I fell." She said lamely. Angel and Spike just looked at her waiting for the truth. "Fine you guys really want to know the truth? I was raped okay. Raped." She said. _Oh my god. I was raped. Riley raped me._ Actually saying it out loud made it more real to Buffy and she began to cry. "He raped me. He raped me." Over and over again Buffy said it. Hoping that maybe if she said it, it would be real.

Angel and Spike just sat there. Unable to wrap the situation around there brains, both silently wondering the same thing. _Who would do something like this to Buffy?_

Angel looked at Buffy as she continued to cry. She laid her head on Angel's lap and cried. Angel ran his hand through her hair. "Buffy we need to go to the hospital." Angel said softly to her.

Buffy's head snapped up from his lap. "No!" She yelled frightened. "No please don't make me go." She said shaking her head in fear.

"Buffy luv, you have to. They need to do one of those rape kits so they can catch the son of a bitch who did this to you." Spike told her. He didn't want to cause her more pain but she needed to do this so they could lock up the prick who did this to her. _Either they do something or I will. No one hurts my friend._

Buffy's lower lip trembled. Buffy just hated hospitals and after the night she just had, the last thing she wanted was to be poked and prodded at by some doctors. However she knew they were right, so she only nodded her head.

"Do you want to change first?" Angel asked her.  
"Can I?" She asked.

"Yeah, change you're clothes but put the ones you have on in a bag so they can use for evidence." Angel told her.

Buffy only nodded.

Spike and Angel got up off the bed and headed into their own rooms to get the shoes so they could take Buffy to the hospital.


	7. Abusing Angel

Three Hours Later

Apartment

Spike opened the door to the apartment. Angel followed carrying a sleeping Buffy. She had fallen asleep in the car, and after all she'd been through Angel and Spike just didn't have the heart to wake her up. She needed her rest.

"I'll take her to her bed." Angel said to Spike as he walked down the hall to her bedroom.

"Let me know if you need anything." Spike said locking the door and heading towards his own room.

"I will. Good night." Angel replied, pushing the door to Buffy's room with his feet.

Angel walked into Buffy's room and flicked on the little lamp on the side of his bed. He placed the blonde in her bed. Angel bent over and took off her shoes and socks and her jacket. He reached over for the blanket and pulled it over her body. Suddenly Buffy's started to toss and turn violently.

"NO… Riley. Stop. Please. No!"

Angel shook her, turning to wake here form her nightmare. "Buffy...Buffy it's okay. Buffy wake up." Angel called to her, shaking her gently; trying to get her out of her dream and into the real world.

Buffy flew up in the bed and slammed her head straight into Angel's head, knocking him down. "Ow." She groaned rubbing her head.

Angel just shook his head and rubbed at the sore spot on his forehead. "Are you okay?" Angel asked her, as he stood back on his feet.

"Angel? Oh Angel did I hit you? I'm so sorry." _Way to go Buffy, the guys been helping you and you hit him. Dumbass._

"It's okay Buffy really. Are you okay?" He asked her. _Dumb question Angel. She was just raped and examined by a bunch of probing doctors of course she's not okay._

"I'm okay…bad dream is all." She said laying back down.

"Okay…well…if you don't need anything else I'll just go. Let you get you're sleep and all. Good night Buffy." He said turning around and heading towards the door.

"NO!" Angel stopped and turned to look at her. Buffy's cheeks reddened. "I mean…will you stay here with me Angel?" She said moving over in the bed to make room for him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, he didn't want to overwhelm her and scare her. He'd heard stories of women who'd been raped and being so close to men, so soon afterwards, scared them. He didn't ever want Buffy to be scared of him.

"Yes, please…I…I don't want to be alone tonight." She said softly, pleading him with her eyes.

Angel nodded and took off his sweater, leaving him clad in his wife beater, then removed his shoes before getting into bed.

Once Angel was settled Buffy laid her head on Angel's muscular chest. Angel wrapped his arms around Buffy, whispered a soft goodnight and soon the two were off to dream land.

Angel woke to the feeling of Buffy's body shaking in his arms. He sat up and went to wake her when she started screaming.

"No, Riley please stop… Don't… please…" Buffy screamed in her sleep. Hot tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

Angel shook her to try and wake her, the second his hands touched her body her eyes snapped open, her body bolting up in the bed and her left fist connected with his chin.

"Ow." Angel said rubbing his jaw.

Buffy looked around the dark and saw Angel rubbing his chin. _Oh god I hit him. I hit Angel._ _Again!_ "Angel… are you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you… I just… well." She stopped and looked at her hands.

"I know… I heard. It's okay Buffy." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Buffy laid her head on his chest. "I can't… I keep replaying it in my head. What happened… what he did." She whispered softly.

"It's over Buffy. I know it's hard… but you'll get through this. You're strong." He told her running a hand through her golden locks. _Besides tomorrow Riley Finn will be a dead man. _

Buffy just nodded her head against his chest. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Angel placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at him. "There is nothing to be sorry about Buffy. You didn't do anything wrong. It was all Riley's fault. He did this… you did nothing. I'm just sorry I wasn't there to protect you. That there was nothing I could do to protect you and nothing I CAN do now to help you."

"But you are." She told him. At Angel's questioning look she continued. "You and Spike... you guys were there for me. You guys are helping me so much… I'm just sorry that I'm being such a pain in the ass." She pulled away and looked down at her hands again. "You can go and sleep in your own bed now if you want. I won't bother you anymore." She said softly.

Angel reached over and pulled her close to him. He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "You're one pain in the ass, I would never remove." He said with a lopsided grin.

Buffy giggled a little and smiled back at him.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." Angel told her as he laid them back down on the bed.


	8. Telling Confessions

The Next Day

Campus Quad

"Hey Buffy, where were you? Why'd it take you so long to get home last night?" Willow asked her friend as she joined them for lunch.

"Oh I went to the Expresso Pump on my way home and then walked around for a while. _I can't tell them I was raped. And by the guy THEY set me up with. They'd blame themselves. Plus Oz and Xander would freak and try to hurt Riley._

"Oh. So are we still up for that study session tonight?" Cordelia asked the group.

"That's right Professor Walsh's exam is tomorrow." Oz said.

"Urgh." Xander groaned.

Psychology with Professor Walsh was the only class they all shared. It was their way of staying close.

"Yeah I spoke to Riley he said he'd join us." Willow said nudging Buffy.

Buffy looked over at her friend and gave her a nervous smile.

"Buffy what's wrong?" Oz asked his sister.

"Huh?" Buffy said startled. She was already trying to come up with an excuse to miss tonight's study session.

Oz moved closer to his sister and looked into her eyes. "Buffy don't lie to me. I know you, I know there's something wrong. I'm your brother I know you better than you know yourself. So I'll ask again. What's wrong?"

"I…I just don't want to study with Riley." She told her brother.

"Why not Buffy?" Willow asked.

Buffy looked down at her hands. _I can't tell them._ She looked into her brothers eyes. _They're going to find out anyways. I need to tell them. Oz would be so hurt if I didn't tell him first._ "Because last night he… he… raped me" She mumbled softly.

It wasn't low enough though cause all of them heard.

"Oh my god Buffy." Cordelia said softly wrapping her arms around her friend.

"Buffy." Willow said softly before grapping her friend.

Buffy's eyes filled with tears as her friends wrapped their arms around her.

Oz just sat there numb. _Did she just say… raped._ Oz just couldn't wrap his mind around it. His baby sister was raped, by a man that they had set her up with. _It's all my fault._

Buffy looked up from her friends and looked at her brother in deep thought. As if she could read his mind she moved over toward him and hugged him. "It's not your fault." She looked around at the others around her. "None of you." She told them.

"Buffy…I'm so…"  
"Don't say sorry. You guys have nothing to be sorry for." She told them.

"Did you go to the hospital?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, Angel and Spike took me last night. The doctors did a rape kit and the cops took a statement. There were pictures and everything." She told them.

"So what happens now?" Cordelia asked.

"Well after they do the DNA test, they'll take the guy in for questioning." She told them.

"So no more Fish Boy." Xander said.

Buffy just nodded her head.

Everyone was really silent for a minute.

_I told them. I can't believe I told them._

Apartment

Buffy walked into the apartment and put her keys on the kitchen table, heading for the refrigerator. She pulled out a Diet Mr. Pibb and pressed play on the answering machine.

**_"Hello this is Segt. Gunn from the Sunnydale Police Department I'm calling to speak with Buffy Summers. I would like to see you at the department some time today if at all possible. I'll be in until 7pm. Thank you." _**

Buffy stood in front of the machine for what felt like hours until a hand rested upon her shoulder. She looked up and say Spike looking back at her worry clearly written on his face.

"You okay luv?" he asked.

"Yeah… I just."

"Yeah I heard. Do you want me to go down there with you?" He asked her.

Buffy could only nod as the tears that seemed to never stop, continued.

"Shh…it's going to be okay luv." Spike said wrapping her in his arms.


	9. Kind of Fruitless

Sunnydale Police Department

"Hello Miss Summers, I'm sorry to have to call you in. I know there is nothing more that you want but to move past this but I needed to see you." Detective Charles Gunn said to Buffy as she and Spike sat in his office.

Buffy just nodded.

"What's going on here Detective? I thought you got all you needed from her the other night." Spike asked.

"We did. In fact we have enough to throw him away and lock away the key, however… well he has alibis. Pretty strong ones too." Gunn said looking sadly at the young blonde sitting across from him.

"What?" Spike asked, outraged.

"Well he says that he was with his friends the whole night. One of those friends is Forrest Richards." At Buffy and Spike's blank stares he continued. "Forrest Richards is the son of my chief here." He paused giving them some time to follow his trail of thought.

"Which means that the chief wouldn't let his son's friend get caught up into something like this…" Spike said.

"He doesn't want his son and in turn he himself to get a bad name for hanging around a rapist." Buffy finished.

"Exactly." Gunn told her. He felt bad for her. She seemed like a nice girl who just mad the mistake of walking home alone at night. She didn't deserve it…not that any girl did, but her, well she just seemed to nice and be treated so poorly.

"So what do we do now? What happens?" Spike asked as he grabbed Buffy's hand and held it.

"Well Finn is threatening to sue for defilation of character." Gunn told them.

"WHAT?" Spike yelled jumping up. "You have got to be kidding me. He rapes my friend and then threatens to sue? This guy is unbelievable."

"Well if it goes to court wouldn't there be a way to prove he DID rape me?" Buffy asked Gunn.

"Yes but no jury would dare rule against him because of who he has backing him. My chief could make lives very hard for some people." Gunn told her quietly.

"So what should I do then?" Buffy asked.

"It al depends on you. If you can live with the fact that you were raped and your rapist isn't behind bars where he should be, where he can't ever do it to someone else, then forget it. Drop the charges and hope he doesn't sue. Or you continue this and hope you can deal with all the pressure that will come on you for it. It's really your call."

"I need to go." Buffy said quietly before getting up and walking out of the office.

Spike looked at her walk out of the office and then looked at Gunn. "I should…"

"Yeah… here's my card. Give me a call when you find out what it is that she wants to do." He said handing his card to Spike.

"Yeah I will. Thanks." Spike said following Buffy out.

Parking Lot of Sunnydale Police Station

"Luv you okay?" Spike said as he walked out of the police station.

Buffy just nodded as she continued walking to Spike's old beat up Dosoto.

"Don't lie to me luv." He said turning her around so that she was facing him.

Buffy sighed heavily and looked up at him. "What do you want me to say? I was raped and because the rapist is friends with the police chiefs son, I may not be able to do anything about it. Either I let him go and risk him doing it to someone else or go after him and let his friends make my life and the lives of my friends and family hell because of it. It's REALLY not something you can decide over a little walk."

"I know luv, I know." He said pulling her into a hug.

"Spike what am I going to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I want him to pay and I don't want to give him the chance to do it to someone else, but I don't want it to cause problems for my friends."

"How about you talk to them then?"

"I guess." She mumbled before pulling away.

"Let's go get something to eat." He said climbing into the car.


	10. Revelations

Later that Night

"So what are you going to do then Buffy?" Willow asked.

"I don't know. If I go after him as I wish, his buddies could make all our lives very hard… but if I don't then… well he could do it to some other girl and that I couldn't live with."

"I think you should go after this jerk Buffy." Cordelia said.

"Cordy but you guys… I don't want to drag you guys into this."

"Buffy we're the ones who set you up with him in the first place. If it weren't for us you wouldn't be in this predicament anyway." Willow told her friend.

"Willow please…guys I don't blame you. You guys were trying to help and you didn't know."

"No matter what, we'll always feel responsible." Oz said giving his sister a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You don't need to." She said snuggling into his hug.

"So what are you going to do Buffy?" Angel asked her.

"I don't know. What do you guys think I should do?" She said pulling away from her brothers' embrace and looking at her friends.

"I think you should go on with this. I mean…do you really want to let him get away with this?" Cordelia asked her.

"I just don't want there to be trouble for you guys." She told him.

"I eat trouble for breakfast." Said Willow with a smile.

"But, oddly enough she panics in the face of breakfast foods." Xander said to everyone else in the room causing everyone to laugh and Willows face to turn a bright red.

Oz wrapped an arm around his blushing girlfriend and looked back at his sister. "I think you should do it. We can handle whatever they throw at us."

Buffy only nodded.

The Next Afternoon

"So…what do you want to do tonight?" Spike asked Buffy as he leaned on the door of her room.

"The samething we do every night Pinky…"

"Try to take over the world." Spike finished with a laugh.

"I don't know." She said closing the magazine she was reading.

"How about we go to the Bronze?"

"What happened with Faith?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing happened with Faith. Why you ask?"

"She just hasn't been around for a while."

"Well…" Spike said coming into her room and sitting on her desk chair. "Faith doesn't feel comfortable around you right now."

"Why not?"

"Faith was rapped by her father when she was eleven years old." He told her, his head bowed down. Just thinking about the look on Faiths face when she told him the story made his heart hurt.

"Oh my god. I can't… wait she said she never met her father."

"She hadn't. One day he came by the house drunk trying to get back together with her mum. Her mum wasn't home, and when Faith told him that he grabbed her and shoved her against the wall and took her right there. He slapped her up, calling her a bitch and calling out her mums name."

"No one heard her yelling?"

"They lived in a rough neighborhood in Boston. No one would have cared had they even heard her."

"Oh my gosh that is horrible."

"Yeah…after wards when her mum came home, high as hell, she told her what happened. Her mum laughed at her and told her that was her daddy."

"Oh…poor Faith."

"She told me she wouldn't be around much. Just listening to you tell your story and seeing you go through all of this was making her remember and that wasn't something she wanted to do."

"I can't blame her." Buffy said thoughtfully.

"Anyways…want to get something to eat?"

"Did you notice that that is the only thing we ever do?"

"I know but food is good." He said standing up and extending a hand to her. "So my fair maiden will you join me?" He asked in his best English elite voice.

"Oh course kind sr." She replied laughing and letting him help her up.

Later that Evening

Buffy was lying on her bed thinking about all that had happened. She still wasn't sure if this was something she wanted to pursue but her friends told her to go for it if she wished and not to worry about them.

"Knock Knock." Angel said from the doorway.

"Hey." She replied sitting up in her bed. "Come in."

"Thanks. Um… I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Okay I guess. I mean this is kind of a hard decision you know?"

"Yeah I can imagine." He answered as he sat down at the edge of her bed.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing…just wanted to see how you were. I know I haven't seen you much in the past few days. It's just been really crazy at work."

"It's okay, your life shouldn't have to stop just because of me."

Angel just nodded his head.

"Angel…what's wrong?" She asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

Angel just shook his head.

"Angel please tell me."

"I just…" He said looking up, tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Buffy. I…I…" He said turning away.

"Sorry for what Angel? You didn't do anything."

"That's the point. I didn't do anything. Riley rapped you and I did nothing to stop it."

"Angel you couldn't have known. You weren't even there."

"But I knew… I knew what he was like Buffy."

"How?"

"Riley… he's done it before. To my sister."


	11. I Love You 2

AN: I know how much you guys love my cliff hangers huh? )

Well since I love you guys so much and your so good to me sending me lots of reviews I thought I'd post as soon as possible. Plus I'm bored here at work and need something to do. ) Anyhoot enjoy guys.

"What?" Buffy asked standing up. _Oh my god! He knew what kind of guy Riley was and didn't say anything?_

"He…that's why Kathy left. She couldn't stay here anymore. I told her to go to the police when it happened but…she was so scared. She knew the kind of connections he had and well…she didn't want that kind of trouble. She just wanted to move on. However Riley had other ideas and well… whenever he'd see her he'd make some rude comment and well…she couldn't take it anymore and she left."

"Why didn't you say something to me when you found out I had a date with him?"

"Because he said if I ever said anything to anyone, he'd… he'd kill Kathy." He whispered tears freely falling down his face. He looked up at Buffy sadly. "I'm so sorry…I wanted to say something to you, warn you…but Buffy I love my little sister so much. She's all I got and I couldn't risk losing her." He stood up. "The last thing I wanted was for him to go ahead and do it again, especially to you Buffy. I…I REALLY like you Buffy. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, but I LOVE my sister Buffy. I had to protect her." He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "The other day I called Kathy and told her what happened. I told her to go to my summer house in Ireland until I called her. She left last night." He told her placing a hand on her shoulder he continued. "Buffy I want you to go after this guy, and I want to help you do it."

Buffy looked up into his brown soulful eyes. _God he looks so scared but so determined._ She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder.

Two hours had passed since Angel let Buffy know the truth about why Kathy left and everything that had happened after her rape. She felt bad hearing the story of Kathy's first time with her boyfriend of two years, Riley Finn, and what he had done.

Now she was standing out on the kitchen balcony looking at the ocean. It was two o'clock in the morning, only a few passing cars but not too much noise outside.

Angel was asleep in her bed. He had poured his heart out to her about everything that had happened with his sister leading up to everything that was currently happening with her and how he had felt after her rape.

She never thought Angel was the kind of guy to opening cry in front of a women but she didn't think less of him because he did. _I think I kind of love him_.

Buffy's eyes popped open at that thought. "I love Angel." She whispered.

Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her mid section and felt someone kiss the top of her head. "I love you too."


	12. Dreams Really Do Come True

Buffy woke with a start. _Wow some dream. Or was it? Do I REALLY love Angel though?_ She thought.

"mmm." Came a muffled voice from behind her. Suddenly a strong manly arm flopped over on her waist. Buffy turned and came face to face with a sleeping Angel.

_God he's so handsome when he's sleeping. Also when he's awake, and smiling, and eating, and angry and…okay he's always handsome._ Buffy shook the thoughts from her head and nudged Angel's shoulders to wake him.

"Angel." She called softly. "Angel come on, it's time to wake up."

Angel only grunted and pulled her tighter to him.

"Angel come on it's time to get up." She called a little louder.

"Don't wanna." He said opening one eye to look at her.

"Fine then will you at least let me go. I have to pee." She grumbled.

Angel pulled his arm away. "Can you come back?" He asked, still looking at her through his one open eye.

"I really don't have any other choice since you're in MY bed." She said lightly as she climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Angel grumbled and closed his eye again.

Bathroom

Buffy washed her hands and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy from crying last night and her hair was a mess. She quickly combed it a little with her hand and then brushed her teeth. _Don't want to scare him off with my horrible morning breath._

After brushing her teeth and washing her face Buffy looked back into the mirror. "Well it'll have to do." She said sighing.

Buffy's Room

Buffy entered her room and found Angel spread across her bed. His body was still where it was before but now his arm was slung over her side. Buffy just smiled. _This feels so normal._

"Are you going to come lay with me or just stare at me for the rest of the day?" Angel mumbled from underneath his pillow.

"I'm um… I wasn't…"

Angel turned to face her and smiled. "Buffy I was joking." He said standing up. "I'll get out of your bed now. I'm sorry I went all sappy on you last night. I… well it's still kind of hard to talk about what happened to my sister. I'm really sorry for not warning you about Riley." He said picking up his shoes from the side of the bed.

Buffy walked over to him and hugged him. "Angel it's okay. I understand why you didn't. You needed to protect your sister. I'd do anything for my brother." She told him softly.

Angel hugged her tightly to his body. _God she fits so perfectly in my arms. I wish I could keep her here for all eternity._ "I'm still sorry."

"It's okay." She said pulling away. She placed her hand on his cheek and looked him in the eyes. "You did what you needed to do to protect the one you love."

"But I hurt another one I love in the process." He whispered.

Buffy's eyes widened. _My dream_. "You…you…love me?" She mumbled out.

_Did I really just say that out loud? Way to go Angel._ "I…" _Suck it up and be a man. Tell her the truth._ "Yes. I do." He answered back.

Buffy pulled out of his arms and bowed her head, never noticing how Angel's face fell with disappointment. _Tell him you idiot. Tell him you love him too._ "I… I love you too." She said looking up at him.

Angel's face registered shock for a moment before a huge smile broke out on his face.

Angel's smile brought one to Buffy's face. "I..."

Buffy was cut off from her next words by Angel's soft smooth lips coming down to capture her's in a passionate kiss that would make even Hugh Heffner blush.


	13. Too High a Risk

Later that Day

Buffy and Angel lay in Buffy's bed holding each other. "So you're going to go after Riley then?" Angel asked. He really hated having to bring this up and breaking their peaceful silence with such ugly business but it needed to be discussed.

Buffy looked up at his handsome face. "Yeah, I'm just worried Angel. I don't want anything to happen to our family or friends."

"I know Buffy, but you need to know, that no matter what happens it will not be your fault. Your friends now the risk and they wanted this." He said playing with her golden tresses.

"I… I just don't want to put them in any danger." She whispered against his chest.

"Buffy… they will be okay." He told her kissing the top of her head.

Buffy just snuggled deeper into his chest. _You can never promise that. _She thought to herself.

The Next Afternoon

"Hello Miss Summers. It's good to see you again." Detective Gunn said as he entered the apartment and followed Buffy into the living room where Angel and Spike were sitting.

"Hi."

"I'm so glad that you decided to pursue this case. I would love nothing more for Riley Finn to end up locked up."

"Isn't this going to get you in a bit 'o trouble?" Spike asked the detective.

"Well that's why I just put paper work to get transferred to Los Angeles and also why I didn't want to meet at my office." He told them. "Well on the phone you told me that there was some things you wished to discuss. What was it?"

"Riley has done this before." Angel told him sadly.

"Really?" Gunn replied, his eyes widening with the new information.

"To my little sister about four months ago."

Gunn's heart felt tight with sadness for the man before him. His sisters innocence had been taken and the man who had taken it had also taken the light from the women he loved. _Poor guy._ "I didn't see anything in any of my files." Gunn said flipping again through his files.

"That's because she never reported it." Buffy told him, squeezing Angel's hand in a vain attempt to comfort him.

"Why not?" Gunn asked the group.

"Because he threatened out lives." Angel said softly looking at Buffy's hand in between his.

"I see. Where is your sister now?"

"In a safe place far from here."

"So I take it she knows about Buffy's situation."

"Yes. I sent her away. When… when Riley first came to the house for his date with Buffy he told me that if I ever said anything to Buffy, or if Buffy ever stopped seeing him, that he'd kill my sister. When he…when he…raped Buffy…I called her in LA and told her what happened. Then I sent her away."

"Are you sure she is safe?"

"Yes, no one knows where she is or that I have any connection to that place."

"Good, though I must say a testimony from her would probably help in this case."

"No. She has nothing to do with this. I won't involve her." Buffy said sternly. "I'm not risking the lives of anymore people than I have to."

"I understand." Gunn said nodding his head.

"So what's the first move?" Spike asked.

"Well we lodge a formal complaint, a counter act for the suit against you. You'll have to find a lawyer also."

"I have one." Angel told him.

"Good."

(AN: I know nothing about legal stuff so I won't try to write legal scenes. Mostly you'll just read about the way the gang is dealing with the case.)

"How do you feel?" Angel asked Buffy later that night as they sat out on the balcony and ate dinner.

"Scared… a little sick to my stomach."

"I hope it's not cause of the food?" Angel said smiling.

"No the food is great. I just… I'm so worried Angel. What if Riley does do something to your sister, or my brother, you, my friends…I couldn't handle it if something horrible happened to any of you guys because of me." She told him.

Angel reached his hand across the table and took hers. "It wouldn't be because of you. It would be because Riley is an asshole. Besides, we all knew the risk when we told you to go ahead and do this."

"I just…did you call your sister. Give her the heads up?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes and she's staying inside like I asked her to."

"And you're absolutely sure there is no way Riley would be able to find her?"

"No that property is under a different name."

Buffy just quirked a perfect eyebrow his way.

"The less you know the better."

Buffy only nodded before taking a sip of her wine.


	14. Brotherly Love

Two weeks Later

"Hello Buffy." Detective Gunn said as he entered the apartment.

"Hello Charles." She said leading him into the living room where all her friends and Angel _My boyfriend_ were sitting.

"Hello all. It's nice to meet you." Gunn said taking the offered seat. "Have you all met my assistant Winifred Burkle?" He asked the group.

A course of 'hi's' and 'nice to meet you' rang out through out the room as the petite brunette sat next to her boss with a notepad and pen.

"So how has everyone been holding up?" Gunn asked.

"Um… well Riley's friends have stepped up their harassment on us. "Last week they keyed Spike's car." Buffy told him.

"Last night on our way home from the Bronze they made threatening remarks about my sister and Buffy." Angel told Gunn.

Buffy grabbed her boyfriends hand and squeezed it gently. She knew how hard it this was on him. Especially how great his worry for his sister was.

"Have the letters stopped?" Gunn asked.

"No. Just the other day we got one." Willow said reaching into her book bag and handing it to Winifred.

"They tagged my car two days ago." Oz told him.

Gunn only nodded. "I'm very sorry that these things are happening to you guys. I know this is difficult but you all knew the risk. Luckily enough none of you were hurt. Physically." He informed them.

"They said that Riley was looking for my sister." Angel told the detective.

"Do you think he may find her?"

"I don't know. I mean she's hidden where no one but me knows but…if he's really got the pull you say he does…well maybe he could find her. I can't let that happen Charles. I love my sister very much and I don't want her to get hurt. She's been through very much already." Angel told him.

"He will not get her. That is my personal promise to you." Gunn didn't like making promises, especially ones he know he might not be able to keep, but he knew how much the man loved his little sister and having a sister of his own he knew what it was like to worry. No there was no chance in HELL that Riley Finn would get his hands on that girl. So long as he lived. "What do you think about a body guard or something?"

"Like who? I mean you can't hire one of the guys from the station, they might leak the information to Riley." Oz said.

Gunn thought for a moment. "Listen the end of the semester is coming up. Why don't you guys go to this location where his sister is and you can all protect each other." Gunn suggested.

Angel looked at the gang and then back to Gunn. " That could work."

"I won't leave my sister alone." Oz told the detective.

"Oz please, I don't want you to be in any more danger." Buffy pleaded with her older brother.

"No Buffy. I have never left you alone when you needed me and I will not anymore."

"She wont be alone Oz. I'll stay with her." Angel said.

Buffy looked up at Angel and started to protest when Oz continued. "Angel you know better than most how it feels to have to protect a little sister, I have to stay here with my sister."

Angel nodded. "I'm stay too."

"No one is staying." Buffy told them sternly. "Angel you have to go and be with your sister. She needs you. Oz… I don't want you anywhere around this. Go with Willow."

When both men made motion to object Buffy just glared.

"Buffy it isn't wise for you to be alone." Gunn told her.

"I…" she stopped. _I have no where to go._

"She can stay with me." Winfred said shyly. When everyone looked over at her she continued. "I…I know I just met you but you seem really nice and what this Riley guy is doing is horrible. I'd love to help anyway I could." She told them.

Buffy looked over at her brother then at her boyfriend. "I… thank you Winfred."

"Oh it's okay. Call me Fred."

"Okay Fred."

"Good so it's settled. Angel and everyone else will go to this location and Buffy will stay with Fred." Gunn said.

"I've gotta stay." Spike told them. "Faith." He simply replied at their confused looks.

"Call her she's coming with us." Angel told his brother sternly.

Spike just nodded.


	15. Why We Hate Riley

Two Nights Later

Buffy lay on the couch of Fred's apartment watching tv when a soft knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" She called as she walked to the door.

When no answer came she opened it up. "Fred did you forget your keys…" her sentence was cut off when a rag was shoved into her face. Soon everything went black.

Buffy wake up later and looked around. _What the hell? Where am I?_ Buffy tried to rub the sore spot on her forehead when she noticed her wrist were tied behind her. "Oh god." She moaned as an all too familiar figure stopped in front of her. "Riley…what…"

"Shut up bitch." He yelled, slapping her across her cheek. "I told you I was going to get you." He laughed before leaving the room.

_Oh god. Oh god he's going to kill me. What am I going to do?_ She thought as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"We've located the others." A mans voice said. "Do you want them?"

"Only the brother." Riley answered with a laugh.

_Oh god they found Oz._ Buffy began to cry harder. _Come on Buffy suck it up and try to find a way out of this. _

"Riley!" She yelled.

Riley entered the room and stood in front of her. "What do you want bitch?"

"I…please don't hurt anyone else. I'll drop all the charges. Say that I lied. Please I'll do anything… just don't hurt anyone else." She pleaded with him through her tears of fear.

"How do I know you wont just go over to your cop friend and tell him everything?" He asked.

"I won't please."

"You're right you won't because if you do then I WILL kill your brother." He said laughing.

"No please, I swear I won't say anything to anyone. Please just don't hurt anyone else."

Riley came closer to her and ran a finger down her cheek. "Aw Buff don't cry." He said. Then he bent down and kissed her roughly. "You know what…I'm kind of…" He said before pulling his pants down and shoving his erect penis into her mouth. "There's just something about a crying women that gets to me." He said with a laugh as he forced Buffy to give him oral.

Buffy just cried as she was forced to swallow his seed.

Two Days Later

"Buffy are you sure about this?" Gunn asked the blonde. They were sitting in the Espresso Pump.

"Gunn we have to stop this, now!"

"Buffy I just got fired from this station, I've took a huge risk taking this case and now you tell me that it was all a lie. I don't buy it."

"Well it's the truth." She said getting up and heading to her apartment.

Gunn just looked after her. _Something's going on._

Apartment

"Buffy I can't believe you told him that." Angel said from the doorway of her room.

"It's my life Angel I can do what I want with it." She said as she continued flipping through her magazine.

Angel came into the room and sat on the bed besides her. "Buffy…why did you tell him it never happened?"

"Because it didn't." She told him.

"Buffy I was here when you got home. You had bruises and bumps and your clothing was torn. If that wasn't a rape then what was it?"

"Really rough sex."

"Buffy stop." He said snatching the magazine from her hand.

"Hey!"

"No. I know you're lying and the only reason you would do something like that was if you needed to protect someone. So what did Riley say?"

"Nothing." She said trying to stand up.

Angel shoved her back onto the bed. "No Buffy you're not going anywhere until you tell me what happened. Riley has already ruined the life of someone I love I wont let him do it again." He said sternly.

"Angel let go of me." She screamed to him.

"Buffy tell me what he did!" He said pulling his hand off of her. _ Don't scare her._

Buffy just looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "He found you guys. He said if I didn't call this off he'd kill Oz." She said looking down at her hands she continued. "Then he made me give him oral."

"Oh Buffy." He said as he pulled his crying love into his arms.

"Angel you know what it's like to protect a sibling. I had to do it. I couldn't let him do anything to my brother. Besides who knows that that's all he'd do. For all I know he could do something to Kathy or even you." She said crying harder. "Angel I just found you I don't want anything to happen to you, not if I can prevent it."

"Shh… Buffy. It's okay. I understand." He said running his hand through her hair.

"It's not okay Angel. He's going to get away and then he's going to do it to someone else."

"No he's not. I'm calling in a favor."

"To who? My family lawyer."

"But Angel we already have one."

"Yeah but this one is for special cases. He's my cousin Lorne from Hollywood. He's a little bit…well special." He said with a smile.

"What about Lindsay?"

"Oh they've worked together before."

"But Angel there is NO case."

"Buffy leave everything to me."

AN: Hope you guys liked it. I realized I hadn't written a scene with Riley in it in a while so I thought I'd remind you guys why we HATE Riley sooo much. Lol. R&R


	16. Making Plans

The Next Day

"So Angelcakes you want to go after the friend of the police chief? Well aren't you turning out to be the real go getter." Lorne said as he sat in the living room.

"Yeah anyways…can you help?"

"Of course. I'll send Kathy somewhere she won't even know where it is." He said with a laugh.

"Um…yeah anyways, what about everyone else?"

"Sure. They'll be separated though. I'll send her couple pals to separate location."

"Spike's staying here. He's girlfriend doesn't want to leave, but…she's going through some stuff so they'll be here. It's just Kathy, Willow and Oz and then Xander and Cordelia." Angel told his friend.

"Okay no problem." Lorne said getting out of his chair. "Well I've got to go. I'll talk to you when everything is set." He said to Angel. "It was nice to meet you honey." He said to Buffy before leaving the apartment.

Angel turned to Buffy. "Buffy are you alright?" Angel asked.

"Yeah I'm just…well…didn't you say he was a lawyer?"

"Well actually Lorne heads up the entertainment division of a law firm in LA."

"And how is it that he'll be helping us?"

"He knows a lot of secret hiding places for the gang. Places no one knows about." He told her.

"How?"

"Well his clients hide there." He said with a chuckle.

Buffy just laughed. "You sure do know some strange people." She said with a smile.

Angel just laughed and hugged her. "Buffy…I…I want to help you as much as possible. I think we both need some closer to all this. Once Riley Finn is behind bars, then I think we'll both feel a whole lot better."  
"Thank you so much Angel. I really appreciate all that you're trying to do for me."

"I care about you Buffy. I don't want anything bad happening to you." He told her, squeezing her a little bit closer to his body.

"I care about you too Angel. That's kind of why I don't want you too involved in this. I don't want anything to happen to you or Kathy, but I understand why you have to do this." She said as she squeezed him back.

"Aw look at the love birds." Spike said as he entered the living room with Faith.

"What's up?" Angel asked as he and Buffy parted, still holding hands.

"Nothing, we just got sick of sitting in Faith living room."

"Hey Faith." Buffy said to the older girl.

"Hey B. How you been?"

"Looks like I've been better than you." The blonde said softly to the brunette.

Faith only nodded. "Can we talk?" Faith asked nodding her head to the balcony just outside of the kitchen.

"Sure." Buffy replied, following the other girl out the living room.

"So what's up Faith?" Buffy asked once the two girls were outside.

"I'm really sorry for what happened to you." Faith told her as she looked out over the city.

"No reason to. You're not the one who raped me. Riley did."

"Yeah…I just…well I know how it feels, to be…violated like that. I just wanted you to know that I'm right there with you." She whispered.

"I know. Faith look…I know you and I don't really know each other very well but…I'd like to. I think you're cool and I'd love it if we could be friends." She told the brunette placing a comforting hand on the girls shoulder.

Faith looked up abruptly. No one had ever made a conscious effort to get to know her. Not even Spike. He just let her talk when she was ready. It didn't really bother him that they hardly knew each other despite their three year on and off relationship. "I…I'd like that too." She said with a small smile.

"Great, so how about tomorrow afternoon you come with Cordelia, Willow and I to the mall." She asked. At Faith hesitant look Buffy continued. "My friends are really cool and I'd love it if the four of us could all be good friends." She told her.

Faith only nodded her head. "What time?"

"One."   
"Okay, I'll steal some money from Spike's wallet tonight while he's asleep." She said with a smile.

Buffy only laughed.


	17. Notes

"So Faith, where you from?" Willow asked as the four girls sat in the mall food court.

"Boston." Faith answered shoving some fries into her mouth. She really didn't like talking about her life pre-Sunnydale.

"Wow, isn't that a total change from the west coast?" Cordelia asked as she took a bite of her salad.

"Yeah I mean in the winter I miss the snow but it's not too bad here."

"Do you have any family here?" Willow asked as she took a bite of her sweet onion chicken teriyaki sandwich from Subway.

"No, it was just my mom and me and…well…she's dead." She told them.

"Oh I'm sorry Faith…I didn't know." Willow said sadly.

"It's cool. She wasn't the best mom anyways." She said shrugging.

Suddenly a paper plane flew over the girls table and landed in Buffy's lunch.

"Eww." Cordelia squealed.

"What does it say Buffy?" Willow asked as the blonde opened up the letter.

"Let's go." Buffy said grabbing her purse.

Later that Afternoon

Apartment

Gunn sat in a chair next to Fred as he read note.

Buffy and the girls had left the mall immediately and Buffy called Gunn. The girls had spilt up and went to their respective homes.

An hour later Buffy now sat with Angel, Gunn and Fred in the living room.

"So what do you think?" Angel asked the detective.

"I think this will help you greatly." Gunn said to the blonde.

"Really?"

"Yes." He said folding it back up and handing it back to Buffy. "Give that to your lawyer." He told her.

"He's actually on his way." Angel told him.

"Good. Listen I've got to go. I've got some things I'm looking into right now that might help us. Keep me informed on what your lawyer says." He told them before standing up and leaving the apartment, Fred in tow.

Later that Night

Buffy and Angel lay on Buffy's bed. Buffy's head on Angel's bare chest. "God, I can't wait till this is all over. I just want my life back." She told him.

"I know what you mean? My office keeps calling me, wanting me to know when I'll be coming back. I've had them fax all my work here." He told her running his hand through her hair.

"I'm so sorry that this has affected you so much." She told him.

Angel turned to look at him. "It's not your fault Buffy. You didn't do this. Besides I WANT to be a part of this. I want to help you as much as I can." He told her looking into her eyes.

Buffy hugged herself closer to Angel. "I don't know what I would do with out." She told him. "Thank you."

"You never have to thank me Buffy. I'd do anything for you."

Buffy smiled up at him then laid her head back on his chest and feel asleep.

Angel watched her sleep for a while before falling asleep himself.

AN: Sorry for the shortness guys. I'm kind of struggling with some serious writers block on this story. If you guys can give me some ideas that'd be great. Thanks.


	18. Riley gets SCREWED! YAY!

Sunnydale Police Station

"Riley you need to stop this. You're only drawing more attention to yourself and this case. The more you harass this girl worse it's going to get." Police Chief Richards said angrily.

"What am I supposed to do then? Let her get away with calling me a rapist?" He said standing up to the police chief.

"You are bro." Forrest said to his friend.

"So what if I am, no one else needs to know that." Riley said nastily.

"You know what kid? I've had enough of your crap." The Chief said turning to look out the window of his office. "We're finished. You find our own way out of this mess." He told him.

"What?" Riley asked.

"You heard me, now get the hell out of my office before I have you arrested for rape." He growled, never turning to look back at the boy.

Riley turned and stormed out of the station.

"Dad what'd you do that for?" Forrest asked once Riley was gone.

"Riley is drawing too much attention to all this and that little blonde bitch is too righteous to stop, I can't afford this kind of publicity if I want to run for mayor next month." He told his son.

"I understand." Forrest said before walking out the door of his dad's office.

Later that Day

"Well I've got good news for you." Gunn said walking into the apartment.

"What is it?" Buffy asked the detective as he handed him a glass of water.

"Chief Richards is no longer backing Riley Finn. He said he'd actually help with the case if we wanted."

"Oh my god, really? Why?" Buffy asked as she sat next to Angel on the couch.

"Don't know, don't care, but this is good cause now there's nothing stopping us from going after Riley."

"What about the lawsuit for slander?" Buffy asked.

"Without the chief's lawyer handling the case that wont even be an issue."

"Wow…does that mean we may actually stand a chance?" Angel asked.

Before Gunn could answer his cell phone rang. "Charles Gunn." He said picking it up. Gunn stayed quiet for a few minutes listening to who was on the phone. "Uh huh. Okay thanks, bye." He said shutting his phone. He turned back and looked at the young couple a grin spreading over his face. "They've arrested Finn. Charged with the rape of Buffy Summers."

"Oh god…what…what happens now?" She asked.

"He sits in jail for about a month before the trial which shouldn't take more than two seconds with all the evidence against him." Gunn told them with a smile.

"A huge smile broke out on the couples faces. "Oh god this is great." Buffy said happily.

"Well listen I've got to go, get some work done. I'll call Lindsay and tell him the good news." Gunn said standing and heading out. Angel followed him out.

"Thank you."

"No problem anything I can do to help." Gunn said before leaving.

Angel shut the door and entered the living room. He looked over at Buffy. "I'm so happy." He told her was he drew her into his arms.

Buffy smiled and laid her head on his chest. "Thank you so much for everything Angel."

"I love you."

"I love you."

Months passed and Riley's trial for rape came and went. He was found guilty and sentenced to five years in prison.

Once the gang was all back they celebrated by having a party at the apartment.

Buffy and Angel were getting closer and the more time they spent with each other the harder it was for them NOT to be together.

Buffy had practically moved into Angel's room, she never slept in her own bed. The only use for her room was to house her things.

Buffy and Angel were lying in Angel's queen sized bed after a passionate make-out session. "So… I think you're clothes can go on the left side of the closet and anything that doesn't need to be hung up can go in the bottom drawers, you can put your make-up in the bathroom and I'll…"

"Angel what in the world are you talking about?" She asked looking up at him from her place on his chest.

"You moving into my room."

"What do we need to do that for? My stuff is down the hall not on the other side of town."

"Well…I spoke to Kathy the other day. She wants to move back in." He told her. "So I figured you could move into my room and she could move back to her room." He told her. "If you want that is." He finished shyly.

Buffy only smiled. _He can be so adorable some times._ "Of course I would." She said kissing him softly on the chest.

"Good."


	19. Leaving

Two Weeks Later

Buffy entered her and Angel's room and tossed her bag on the floor. She had finally started school again after the whole Riley thing and it was taking a toll on her. _God I forgot how much work college is._ She took off her pants and shirt and climbed into bed. Once her head hit the bed she was out like a light.

"Buffy. Buffy honey wake up." Angel said gently nudging her.

"Hmm? What's going on?" She asked opening her eyes and seeing Spike standing above her.

"Buffy…Kathy…she…" He tried to get out.

"What's wrong with Kathy?" She said fully awake now and sitting up.

"She…she's going to be fine…but…" He gave up, sighed and looked at the blonde. "We need to go to the hospital."

"What do you mean?" She said standing.

Spike noticed she was only in her underwear and turned around. "Uh love you might want to put some clothes on." He told her.

Buffy blushed and grabbed her clothes. "Sorry. Spike what's going on? Why do we…"

"Angel will tell you later. Let's go." He said running out the room and heading downstairs to his car.

Buffy finished dressing, threw on her flip flops and followed after him.

Hospital

"Angel!" Buffy yelled as she ran into the waiting area.

Angel stood up and moved towards her.

Buffy flung her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "How is she?" She asked when they pulled apart.

"They wont tell me anything." He said as taking his seat.

Buffy looked at her boyfriend. His eyes were puffy and red from crying and he looked horrible. "Oh god Angel, when Spike told me what happened I didn't believe it."

"I didn't either when the doc told me but it's true. She…she tried to kill herself."

"Do you know why?"

"Riley, he sent her an email." He told her.

Buffy grabbed her boyfriends hand. "How, I mean do they even allow them to use the internet in jail?"

"I guess so."

"Do you know what he said?"

Angel pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket. "The doctor said she was holding this when she came in." He said handing her the paper.

Buffy took it and began to read.

Kathy,

You little bitch. How are you? How's your brother? Happy? Well not for long and neither will you. No one will be after I get through with you. You're all going to pay. You, that bitch Buffy Summers and your precious brother and all of your friends, all of her friends, everyone you have ever cared about will die and you want to know why? Because you're a lying whore.

I have friends Kathy…friends who are not happy about me being here and I can grantee you that you'll pay for this.

Have a good week…cause it'll be your last bitch.

Your Lover

Buffy folded the paper back up. A tear rolled down from her cheek. "I'm so sorry Angel." She said before standing and heading out of the waiting room.

Angel didn't even look up when she left. He knew that he should follow her, he knew what she was thinking and knew that it wasn't true, but in a way he just didn't care. His little sister was lying in a bed somewhere in this hospital after trying to kill herself and taking care of her was all that mattered.

Spike looked at the blonde as she left, tears streaming down her face. _Poor thing._ He walked over to a pay phone and called Oz.

Buffy wandered the streets of Sunnydale in a daze. _If I'd only kept my mouth shut and never tried to get Riley for what he did to me, than, just maybe, Kathy would be okay. God Angel must hate me now, how could he not? His sister could have died and it would have been all my fault._ She continued walking to the apartment. Once inside she grabbed her bag and packed some clothes. _I can't stay here. Besides I know Angel wouldn't want to find me here when he got back from the hospital, if he comes back at all._ She continued packing up her necessities and then left. _I'll send for the rest of my things later._ She thought as she took one more look at the room around her. "Bye." She said before shutting the lights. She left her key on the mantel and left.

Two Days Later

Angel and Kathy entered the apartment with Spike.

"So where's Buffy been?" Kathy asked her brother. When he didn't answer she looked at Spike.

Spike only shrugged.

"What's going on? Where's Buffy?" She asked her brother again.

Angel looked at her little sister. "Don't worry about it. Just go to your room, I'll call the Pizzeria." He said heading into the kitchen.

When she moved to follow him Spike's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Just go to your room half pint." He told her.

Kathy looked over at her half brother and sighed before turning down the hall and heading to her room.

Spike walked into the kitchen. "Oz says he hasn't seen her around. He says he's come around her and knocked for hours but she wont answer the door."

"She's probably just sleeping in the bed." Angel said as he picked up the phone.

"Probably right mate, but for two days?"

"Have you seen here?"

"No, I've been staying with Faith, it's closer to the hospital."  
Angel put the phone down and looked at Spike for a second before heading to his room. "Buffy!" He called out as he walked down the hall to his room. "Buffy!" He said pushing open the door. What he saw made him stop in his tracks.

The drawers where her clothes used to be were open and empty, so was her side of the closet. He went into the bathroom. Her toothbrush was missing and all of her hair things too. Angel turned to look at Spike. "She's gone."

Spike only nodded. "I figured as much."

"You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't KNOW anything mate, but when he brother and friends tell me she's not going to class, hasn't called them or won't answer the door or phone, I kind of figured as much." He told the brunette as he walked into the living room.

"Angel what's going on? Where's Buffy?" Kathy said walking out into the living room.

"I don't know Kath. She's not here." He said running a hand through his hair.

"Where'd she go?"

"Kath I don't know. She walked out of the waiting room two days ago and I haven't heard from her since. I thought she was here." He told her.

Kathy took a seat next to her brother. "What happened to make her walk out of the hospital?"

"Nothing just…go take a nap I'll let you know when the foods here." He said standing up and heading to his room.


	20. First Time!

Angel spent days trying to find Buffy. She'd just disappeared. He felt horrible. If anything happened to Buffy it would be his fault. He'd spoken to the gang and they all said the same thing. They hadn't seem her since the morning she'd left. She hadn't even called Oz. Right now the man would not talk to Angel. _No reason he should, I'm the reason his little sister is missing._

Angel threw himself on his bed, the bed he'd shared with Buffy for two weeks before she left. _Buffy where are you honey? I miss you. Come back to me._ His mind called out.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Angel looked up when the door opened. "Buffy!" He said standing and running to her. He picked her up and hugged her tightly against himself.

"I heard you were looking for me." Buffy said looking down at the floor when Angel placed her back on her feet.

"God Buffy, where did you go? I searched everywhere for you." He said to her.

"I…I didn't think you wanted me around anymore. It's my fault that Kathy… I've caused you so much pain and problems, I just thought it'd be better for me to leave. I thought that's what you wanted." She told him, still looking down at the floor.

"No god Buffy…I just…I'm so sorry for the way I treated you at the hospital, I should have said something, I should have stopped you. I just…I was so worried about Kathy. I… god Buffy none of this is your fault, I don't blame you…I just didn't know what to do. My little sister was in some hospital room, cuts in her arm…she tried to…I couldn't think. I was stupid and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry if you thought I didn't want you around baby. I would never, NOT want you around me. I love you baby. I love you so much." He said, tears freely running down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry Buffy." He said falling to his knees. He leaned over and grabbed her, laying his head on Buffy's stomach.

"Shh Angel. It's okay, she's okay. We're all okay." She said running her hand through his hair.

Angel calmed a little and looked up at her face. "I'm sorry."

Buffy pulled him up and looked him in the eye. "There's nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry. I should have stayed, you needed me." She said hugging him.

"I love you." He said kissing her softly. The kiss soon turned into a passionate need to feel each other. "God Buffy I love you so much."

He said between kisses.

"I love you. Angel. Please." She said as they moved closer to the bed. Angel's knees hit the bed and they fall on the bed.

Buffy climbed on top and continued kissing him. She moved from his lips to his chin to his neck and sucked on his skin there.

"Buffy. Maybe." He tried to get out, but Buffy's lips on his stopped anything he might have been saying.

Angel flipped them over so that he was on top. He moved from her lips to her earlobes to her neck.

"Angel. Please. Don't stop." She said panting.

Angel pulled away and looked at her in the eyes. "Buffy maybe we shouldn't. I don't want to make you…"

"Please Angel. I want this, I've wanted this for so long. I'm done taking it slow." She said pulling him down for another kiss.

Angel left her lips and traveled down her neck, sucking on the delicate flesh there.

Buffy had been with other men before and never had she felt this…this overwhelming sense of passion, need and love.

"I love you." She moaned out.

"I love you."

Buffy and Angel in bed holding on another. "Ummm… that was…amazing." Buffy moaned as she kissed his chest.

"Yeah that really was." Angel agreed running his hand through her hair.

Buffy yawned softly. "I'm tired now." She said with a giggle.

"Take a nap, when we wake I'll make dinner in bed." He told her.

"I love the way you think." She said with a smile.

AN: Hey guys I wrote a ADULT version to this so if you want to read it let me know. Because of the ratings I can't post it here. Email me and let me know. 


	21. Conversations

The Next Morning

"So you and Angel?" Willow asked as Willow, Cordelia and Buffy sat around the kitchen table of the apartment.

"Yeah Buffy said with a blush."

"So how was it? Cause I mean, looking at his body, he must be…" Cordelia asked the blonde.

"Cordy!" Buffy yelled. Her cheeks turned red. "He was…amazing." She giggled.

"I knew it!" Cordy yelled with a smile.

"So where were you Buffy?" Willow asked.

"I…I went to LA for a little while. I just…I didn't think Angel wanted me around anymore after what happened to Kathy. When I saw him at the hospital, I could just tell that he thought it was my fault."

"But why did you leave Sunnydale? Why didn't you come to us?"

"I just…I needed to be alone for a while."

"Why didn't you call?" Cordelia asked. "We were worried."

"Oz was freaking out. He…Buffy, I've known your brother for years and I've never seen him cry before. Not even when your mother died, but Buffy he was besides himself. He wouldn't leave the house, just hoping you'd call him. Tell him you were okay." Willow told her friend.

"I need to talk to him. I'm so sorry for making you guys worry. I just needed some time."

"It's okay Buffy, we understand." Cordelia said patting the blonde's hand.

"Oz has class until one, then I'm supposed to meet him at the Quad on the South Lawn at one-thirty for lunch. You should go. Talk to him." The red head encouraged.

"Thanks Will. I really missed him."

"I know you did love, I missed you too." Spike said coming into the kitchen, wearing nothing but his trademark black jeans, the button undone.

"Hey Spike." She replied to her roommate

"Morn' ladies." He said to the other two. "Any coffee luv?" He asked making his way through the kitchen.

"Yeah there should be some left." Buffy replied.

"Oh and luv, I always knew you were a screamer." He said with a smirk as he took his coffee to the living room.

Buffy blushed which caused Cordelia and Willow to giggle.

South Lawn Quad

"Hey Buffy what are you doing here? Where's Willow?" Oz asked hugging his sister.

"She's not coming. I wanted to talk to you alone." She told him as they sat down at a table.

"Okay what's up?"

"I'm so sorry Oz. I didn't mean to just leave and make you worry, I just…I was just… I needed some time to think." She told her brother, her eyes beginning to tear.

Oz leaned over and pulled her into his arms. "Buffy I was so worried about you. I thought something horrible happened to you." He told her.

"I know…god Oz…I'm so sorry." She hiccupped as sobs broke through her body.

"Shh…don't cry, I'm just happy that you're okay." He told her kissing her forehead.

"Oz…I'm just so scared." She told him clinging to him.

"Oh what Buffy?" He asked pulling away so that he could look into her eyes.

"Scared that Riley's going to get out and do something to someone I love." She told him.

"Maybe we could see if Gunn could get Riley transferred to another jail. We'll show him the letter he sent to Kathy." He suggested.

"Do you think that'll work?" She asked, wiping at the tears on her cheeks.

"It doesn't hurt to try." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Oz. For everything you've done for me, for being there for me. I know you really sacrificed your life for me. So that I could have a family and I love you so much." She told her brother hugging him.

Oz held onto her. For such a long time she was all he had and he wanted to protect her from anything that may cause her any harm. If he lost he, he didn't know what he'd do. "I love you too little sister."

Apartment

"Hey Kathy." Buffy said as she entered the apartment. After a tearful reunion with Oz they ate lunch at this old diner their mom used to take them when they were kids off the old highway.

"Buffy can I talk to you?" Kathy asked her, as she rose from her seat next to Spike on the couch.

"Sure." She said following the girl out to her bedroom.

Once inside Kathy shut the door and turned to Buffy. "I know it's not really any of my business, but why did you leave? Was it cause of me?" She asked as she moved to her bed.

Buffy looked at the girl. They were about the same age, but right now, as she hugged her teddy bear, she looked like just a child. Buffy could still see the stitches on the girls wrist from where she cut herself. "Kathy don't worry about it."  
"Buffy please, I didn't do this to cause any problems between you and my brother. I just…these past few years have been really tough." She stood up and walked over to her closet. She pulled out an old shoe box from the top shelf and laid it out on her bed, opening the top. "You can't tell my brother Buffy." She said stepping away from the bed and letting the blonde so through the contents of the box.

They were all letters, all the same, written to Kathy, signed R. They all threatened the same thing. That if she said anything to anyone about that night, the night he raped her, took her innocence, that he'd kill her brother.

"Kathy…why didn't you say something?" She asked.

"Buffy you have an older brother. How can you even ask me that question?"

Buffy only nodded. "How did he find you?"

"I don't know how he found me, he just did. He didn't stop by or try to touch or hurt me, he just kept sending me these letters." She pointed to the pile of letters in the box.

"Why'd you do it though Kath?" She asked the girl.

Kathy flopped down onto her bed and looked at the blonde, the girl who her brother loved dearly. "I was scared. He said he was going…"

"I know I read the letter."

"Well…I thought that if I killed myself, then he wouldn't be able hurt me, by hurting my brother." She told him.

"Yeah but he wouldn't have to." At the girls confused look, Buffy continued. "Cause you'd do it for him. What do you think Angel would do, had you succeeded? You think he'd jump for joy, go singing through the streets? Kathy losing you would do more damage to your brother than anything Riley could come up with. Angel loves you Kathy."

Kathy nodded, tears falling from her hazel eyes. "I just wanted this all to be over." She cried.

Buffy sat next to the girl and pulled her into a hug. "I know. Trust me I know better than you think."

Kathy pulled away and looked at Buffy. "What do you mean?"

"I thought that too. When Riley…I didn't want to deal with it. I didn't know how. So I wanted to… but I thought about it. My brother gave up so much to raise me, he went through hell trying to get custody of me when our parents died and if I'd have given up like that, everything he did, would have been for nothing. My brother is all I have, and I'm all he has, family wise, I couldn't do that to my brother, not after everything he did for me." She told her.

Kathy nodded.

"The things we do for family huh?" Buffy said with a sad smile.

"The things they do for us." Kathy replied.

After some silence Kathy looked over at Buffy. "Buffy please don't say anything to Angel." She asked.

"I won't, don't say anything to Angel or Oz."

Kathy nodded. "I won't."

_**Note: Hope you guys enjoyed. R&R**_


End file.
